All The Best
by wyverna
Summary: Katie and Freddy befriend each other through letters. An FK fic, not too sure where it's going. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc. Flames will be used to burn down everything and everyone I intensely dislike.  
  
This is a fic where Katie and Freddy hardly meet at all. It is an F/K though.  
  
Katie sat down and switched on her computer. Since Battle of the Bands she had felt more lonely than ever, since the togetherness of the afterwards. The band had broken up, as Dewey had moved away, and Zack's songs hadn't been the same without his influence.  
  
No-one else could write songs, and no-one else felt the same without Dewey. Some of the band members had moved away, and only Summer, Zack, Freddy, Lawrence and herself were left at the same school.  
  
They still said hi to each other as they passed in the corridors, but Lawrence was quiet and withdrawn, Summer and Zack were going out, no-one liked Freddy anymore as he was a bit of a bully. Katie just sat in her room, or in her class, putting all her energy into lyrics, and practicing bass. She didn't think the band would get back together, but she still couldn't stop herself.  
  
She logged onto AIM. For once Freddy said hi to her. That was a surprise, usually no-one did. She didn't even know why she still logged on.  
  
**GoinDown**: Hey, Katie. Wots up?

**SilentButCool:** Nuthin, y r u tlkin 2 me?

**GoinDown**: wot, so now im not allowed 2 tlk 2 u?

**SilentButCool**: well u neva normally do. So goodbye, im tryin 2 find a penpal.

**GoinDown**: wot abt me?

**SilentButCool:** ?

**GoinDown**: y cant I b ur penpal?

**SilentButCool**: we see each otha evry day. Wots the point?

**GoinDown**: so? We don't say hi 2 each otha.

**SilentButCool**: k, ill giv it a try. Wots ur address?

GoinDown has emailed SilentButCool.  
SilentButCool has replied to GoinDown.

**SilentButCool:** t/y, ill write to u soon. Now, cya.

**GoinDown**: cya.

SilentButCool signed off at 18:45:32 pm.  
  
What do you think? It's only the beginning, the rest is going to be in letter form. So, please, R&R!


	2. To Freddy, From Katie

_ Wednesday 4th August 2004_  
  
_Dear Freddy,_  
  
So here I am, writing to you like I said. I don't really know why, I don't even know what to write about. I know! I'll pretend I'm writing to a friend, someone I've known forever. Well, I guess I have known you forever, but I wouldn't count you a friend. So, I'll start by writing to you as though I'm writing in my diary.  
  
So, I got on the bus today wearing one of my favorite outfits. Incase you didn't notice, I'll describe it to you, as from what I've heard guys never notice girls' outfits. So I wore my black beret with my badges on, a Greenday one, a Ramones one and a Blink 182 one. I had on my black skirt with the red slits visible underneath, and my black shirt with the red netted sleeves. Also, some black fishnet tights, with some red ones over them. I finished off my look with my black high-tops.  
  
I got on the bus, and said hi to Jake, the driver. He smiled at me; he's long since forgiven _me_ for tricking him at Battle of the Bands. Summer though, he still doesn't like, 'cause she's smarter than him, and he's never forgotten that. I started to make my way to the back, where Summer and me normally sit. We're not that good friends, but we tell each other secrets because we have no one else to tell them too. Does that make sense?  
  
Anyway, to get to the back I had to go past the Gruesome Twosome – mine and Summer's nickname for you and George. You never miss an opportunity to make my life miserable, do you? I started to walk past you, but as always you stuck out your foot. Luckily, I knew this one, so jumped over it. Of course then stupid George decided to lift my skirt up. Me – 0, The GT – 1.  
  
I figured this'd pretty much be what the rest of my day would be like. I then continued on my way to the back seat, with the whole bus's wolf-whistles echoing in my ears. Thanks for that, Freddy. Thanks a lot.  
  
When I got to the back I sat next to Summer, and she told me how red my face was, and that my eyes were watering. I wasn't crying though, The GT, sorry, you and George could never make me cry. I redid my makeup, _carefully_, almost stabbing my eye with the mascara wand, and listened to my personal CD player for the rest of the journey, it was.....Blink 182, I think, _Dude Ranch._  
  
I made it school without any more trouble from you _or_ George. Man, how much I want to yank his red hair out of his stupid green eyes. Does he actually think it makes him look cute to have it flopping in them all the time?  
  
Mind you, practically the rest of the female population does. Not surprising, seeing as they're all cheerleaders. Me and Summer, wait, scratch that, _me_, **_I_**, **_Katie Marie Jonban_** seem to be the only one who's stuck to Dewey's stick-it-to-the-Man principals. Do you even drum anymore? I still play my bass.  
  
First lesson was Algebra, and lucky me, me being _Jon_ban and you being _Jon_es and us having a stupid teacher who puts us in alphabetical order, I have to sit next to you. So all through Algebra it was "Katie. What's the answer?" "Katie. I love you. _Not!_ No one will ever like you." And "Katie. _Katie._ **_Katie_**. **_KATIE!!_**" What? "Nothing." Times that by about a hundred, and you'll know what you were doing to me. So anyway, Algebra finished with me getting about four demerits, for not paying attention and talking in class. (Does it not matter that I was telling you to shut up?) and you getting a gold star, for managing to keep working even though I was being such a 'disruptive influence',  
  
Lunch was nothing special, food was disgusting, as _always,_ and Summer was busy at one of her many clubs, so I sat on my own and got caught in a food fight. Who was it started by? You and George, who else?  
  
While in the girls' bathroom, trying to comb mashed potato out of my hair, I nipped into a cubicle, and had to sit their, listening to cheerleaders put me down for _ten minutes_. Everything from my name to my hair. I guess I should have walked out and stood up to them, but I don't have the confidence. Who'd be there to cheer me on? It's not like I have any friends. I'll give you an example of what the conversation went like.  
  
Cheerleader #1: Oh. My. Gosh! Did you see what Freddy Jones was wearing today? He is so totally hot!  
  
Cheerleader #2: I know! but did you see what that weird girl was wearing? What's her name, uh, Katie? That's it! Katie! You'd think she'd at least change her name to Kat, or something.  
  
Cheerleader #1: Kat is a totally awesome name. I have this cousin who's a fashion designer, and her name is Kat.  
  
Cheerleader #2: Well, Katie was wearing this outfit in black and red. And she was wearing – get this – _fishnets_!  
  
Cheerleader #1: Shut up. _Shut up!_ Fishnets so went out last year, and black and red were never in, and never have been.  
  
Cheerleader #2: And her beret! She was wearing a _beret!_ And it was like, floppy! And when she took it off in World Civ, did you see her hair? She has purple streaks! Purple and brown stands out way too much. Like, she's had her hair feathered as well.  
  
Cheerleader #1 and #2: Ewww!  
  
(They leave.)  
  
So, that was basically my lunch. Hiding in the toilets listening to some girls totally trash me. That just sums up my life. I'm too down to write more now, I'm going to listen to some goth/rock.  
  
_From,_  
  
_**Katie Marie Brown**_  
  
**_Formerly known as Posh Spice.  
_**  
Reviews! Don't think I've forgotten about you guys!

**misskrazykiwi**: yeah, but you see only the first chapter is in chatspeak. The rest is in letters. And thanks for adding me to favorites!

**rockin awesome x**: thank you! and I'm quite proud actually, that this is the first one.

**curliegurlie678: **thanks for the review!

**Sarah-Lou**: Thanks for the review, I love your story too!

**pUNK fROG**: yo, _Katie_, thanks for the review! lol.

**Nanners-77**: yeah, I know it was short but it was like, a tester chapter, if you get my meaning.

**Rhun**: Thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you like it.

**S.S.I.**: Yeah, I'm happy that this seems to be the first one.

**Strokes**: Thanks for the review!

**lilstrummrgrl527:** Thank you, I'm updating!

**IluvRockN'Roll: **Hey, I love rock 'n' roll, too!

**Kate-Emma-Lestrange**: It's very mad and original............like me!

**kittygal-meow_: _**Thank you! Thank you so much!

So, R&R!


	3. To Katie, From Freddy

_Dear Katie,_

Now that I'm writing this I know what you mean about not knowing what to write. I'm just gonna take your tip about writing to a friend. I don't really have any friends. I mean, I have George, of course, but it's not like I can really talk to him that well, he'll usually just snigger, and suggest playing a prank on someone.

I used to have Frankie at one point, but then I guess I kinda grew up, and he didn't. Wait – that's the other way around. He grew up, kinda. He was all about, in his own words 'scoring chicks'. We were about ten then, and he was taking an interest in the groupies. Me, I just saw girls as...well, they didn't register. They were like, just people, who were there, but I didn't take any notice of them. When we formed the band, and I moved on from Frankie, Zack was next.

Hey, why am I telling you this? I guess because I don't think of you as actually getting this, it's like a diary. Only I never had a diary. Anyway, I made friends with Zack, and we got along very well, 'cause we had something in common, I guess. The band. We could talk about who was the better cymbal muter; Lars Ulrich (Metallica) or John Bonham (Led Zep). Then the band split up, etc., and we moved to high school. Where we are now. (A/N: does that help, Swimmerkitti?)

At high school, me and Zack drifted apart. I had no friends, until one day this guy in front of me turns round, goes to me 'Hey, blondie, have you done your homework? Can I see it?' I snapped at that, weeks of having no one talk to me came to a point, and also I hated being called 'blondie,' because it reminded me of the band, and better days.

So I said to him 'No, ginger nut, I haven't done my homework. And I wouldn't give it to a freak like you if I had.' I have nothing against people with red hair, I just couldn't think of anything else to say. I thought the guy was gonna explode, but at the last second, he laughed. 'Hey, blondie, you're quite cool, I gotta say. Welcome to the gang. I'm George.' 'Freddy.' I said, and from then on, we were friends. We don't call each other 'Blondie' or 'Ginger nut' anymore, George tried to but I refused. It reminded me too much of Marta, and what happened before she went away.

Anyway, back to your letter. Ah yes, the bus thing. I'm sorry about that, I really am, but I hate those days of having no friends, and I don't want to go back to them. If I missed an opportunity to be mean to you, then George'd want to know what was up. If I told him I liked you, or thought it was mean to be mean, then it'd be goodbye to me, cool Freddy, and hello to loser Freddy.

Wait, rewind. _You_ like Blink? Blink 182? Do you prefer them before or after they got Travis Barker as drummer? 'Cause I think he made the band so much better.

It's not because George thinks that it looks 'cute' or 'hot' that he has his hair in his eyes, it's because he hates his eyes. He doesn't like the fact that they're green. He thinks they clash with his hair. It's the one thing he really doesn't like, he's tried contacts, and loads of stuff, he really hates them. I know how he feels, though. It's like, I don't think it's 'hot' or 'cute' to mess about in class all the time, but I do it anyway, because I'm dumb. And if I mess about in class, I get sent out, then I don't look dumb when I can't do the work, or answer the questions.

People are more complex than you think, young grasshopper. Hehehe. Sorry about that. This letter is kinda weird, cause I'm writing it as I'm reading yours. So, yeah.

Besides, I still stick to Dewey's teachings! I still play my drums every night! **_My drums are the most important things in my WORLD!!!_** I can't _believe_ you thought I might not play anymore! You know that Metallica, The Who, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, I love all those bands! Why you think this?! I just can't get across how much rock means to me!! It's like, wow! Hey, if you still play your bass, we could jam sometime, you know? Just an idea.

And about me being annoying, well come on, Katie! It's who I am! Look, as a special favor because I like you, I'll be nice to you next time...if you kiss me! Ah yes, you'd never live that down! Seriously though, if I happen to be in a good mood, I might, _might_, be nice to you. Ok? Now get off my back about that!

Also, just because me and George like have fun at lunch doesn't mean you should hate us for it. It's not our fault you got caught in mashed potato. Although you've got to admit, that must've been pretty funny. And besides, about those cheerleaders? You should've told them where to stick their fake nails and nylon hair extensions! And if they still are being weird, well, just tell 'em that Freddy Jones agrees with you! If they think I'm so hot, and let's face it most cheerleaders do, then they'll hate that!

Just ignore them, anyway, I think you always look really cool. And why would you want to change your name to Kat anyway? Katie's one of my favorite names. Not that I like it that much, or anything. It's not like I like you. Now that would be weird!

And that doesn't sum up your life! Just you in general! Come on, you know I would be nice, but I've got this reputation, I've got an image, I'm Freddy Jones, punk rocker and ice man, nice to no one, likes scoring chicks and getting wasted. It's not who I am. But I hide behind that, and that way I don't get hurt. Whoa. Why did I write that? It must be because of the time of night, it's one a.m., where I'm skinned of acting, and all my real feelings come tumbling out onto paper.

I'm going now, before I let anymore secrets slip! Just uh, just ignore that, ok? I need to practice drumming now, anyway.

_From,_

_**Freddy David Jones**_

**_Formerly known as Spazzy McGee._**

m-fashion: yes, a coupla peeps pointed that out, sorry about that, it is Katie Jonban, but I forgot at the end. I _would_ change it, but it's too fiddly, and I can't really be bothered. Sorry! And yeah, purple hair rolls steady!

S.S.I.: Yes, Freddy does seem pretty mean right now, doesn't he? But I can't let my Freddy be mean without a good reason, and this chapter pretty much explains it.

Nanners-77: Like I said, I wouldn't let my Freddy be mean without a good reason, and I hope this chapter explains it!

bLuEhEaVeN79: Ah, yes. Well, I'm not too sure where it's going, so you'll just have to hop on the back, and come along for the ride to find out!

RockinBassGurl: I'm glad you love it!

Corita-Duval: Wow! You're review rocked! Thank you!

rockin awesome x: My Freddy is not a jerk! pouts He might _seem_ like one, but he's not! Cheerleaders are, though, I have an extensive plot to rid the world of cheerleaders.

Strokes: I'm glad you like! So glad!

Swimmerkitti: Yay! You reviewed! throws party And there's a bit in the fic that should answer your question...

SarahLou: Yeah, that outfit was based on one of my own! And about the Jonban/Brown thing, other people have mentioned that too, and it's Jonban, I just got a bit confused when writing it. Sorry about that!

Emily: My Freddy is not an a-hole! He's mine! But yeah, I can see why he might _seem_ like one. But take it from me, he's not!

pUNK fROG: well, that's a secret that only me and Snoopy know...

So you know what to do!

**_R&R!!! FOR ME!!! If you wanna know what happens next, then press that purple button. You know you want to...._**


	4. Back to you, Freddy!

_Dear Freddy,_

I know what you mean, about you not getting this. Maybe it's because I don't know you that well, so I cant imagine your reaction, or anything.

I mean, the one time I met you we had an argument over drummers, or something. I suggested someone, and you made out my suggestion to be rubbish, as usual. Man, I don't know anything according to you, do I?

Zack...Zack's cool, I guess, I don't know him all that well. Wait- what happened with Marta? You never said something happened with Marta! But I guess it might be like what happened with me and Frankie...or, should I say what happened with Frankie. I didn't really want much to do with it. You tell me about Marta, and next letter I'll tell you about Frankie, ok?

I don't believe you. I honestly don't. You'd rather have George, _George_ for a 'friend', a guy who you can't really talk to, who you don't really like and who doesn't let you be yourself, then be on your own and try to find some people who like you for who you are? That's typical Freddy, never do stuff the hard way.

If you try to find a _true_ friend, then sure, you might be on your own for a bit, but in the end you have someone you can be yourself with.

Whereas, you took George and you ended up with someone where, ok, you can have a laugh with him, but at the end of the day, what do you really know about each other?

And yes, I do like Blink. Why is that such a surprise? I _do_ have good taste, you know. or are you into 50 Cent or whoever with George? I heard that he wanted to be a _rapper_. For goodness sakes, if you bleep out all the swearwords in a rap song, then all you get is one long bleep. I don't call someone swearing to a beat 'music'. I call it pathetic.

And I know people are complex, Freddy! There you go again, assuming I know nothing. I don't care why George has his hair in his eyes, or why you mess about in class. All I care about is the fact that because of you, I wake up in the morning, and don't want to go to school. I don't want to be laughed at. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to have to cry by myself, with nobody to turn to. I want...I want to be Summer.

That's right. I'm no longer Posh Spice, kick-ass bassist of a rockin' band, who doesn't care what anybody thinks, because she has fun, and she has friends. No, I'm Katie-who-should-be-Kat, playing alone in her room, writing lyrics that no one's ever going to hear. Take it from me, that's not such a nice person. I don't blame you anymore for taking George as a friend. I know why.

I'm jealous of Summer. She has a boyfriend, she has friends at her clubs, she's our class president! She's always smiling, or laughing, or having fun. I can't remember the last time I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(This paragraph is for rockerchik777)_**

Wait a minute, you still like Metallica? Led Zeppelin? AC/DC? The Who? _You_ still like Moonie? _You?!_ You don't _deserve_ to listen to the Ox, to hear Moonie making drums sound like a lead instrument. I'm sat here listening to _My Generation_ and there is no way, _no way_ that you can appreciate it. For goodness sakes, these people are _gods_, and you think that even though you deny who you are, even though you hide your drums, _even though_ you try to trip me up on the bus, it's still all okay? I'm sorry, Freddy, but I...I can't even _begin_ to understand that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'As a special favor'? 'In a good mood'? Honestly, Freddy, you disgust me. The whole idea of me getting a penpal was to calm me down, not to make me angry! I don't _need_ your favors, I don't _need_ charity! I need a friend who understands me, _not_ someone to take pity on me!

And oh yeah, I tried your big-headed tip of mentioning you to the cheerleaders, and a whole lot of good it did me! Now they think that I'm delusional, that I think I know you, and that **_I have a crush on you!!_** You know what? Screw it, Freddy. I thought this might work, but no. Stick your pity, and your charity, and your 'I like your name but not you' and your big words where the sun don't shine!

_**From Ms. Jonban.**_

**_DON'T _R.S.V.P.**

**_Has anyone noticed, since I did this there have been two one-shots in letter format? Maybe my creative genius (yeah, right) is rubbing off on people. I'm a muse.............._**

SarahLou: yeah, Freddy is one hell of a lot cooler than Katie. And thanks for the recognition that he is mine!!

Swimmerkitti: thank you!! It's quite weird, acos I just start writing and all this stuff tumbles out. Ah, well, enjoy the magic while it's flowing.

Rhun: thank you. I'm really glad you enjoy!

Emily: I know, Freddy is just the bestest guy ever!

curliegurlie687: thank you!

bLuEhEaVeN79: thank you sooooo much! It's weird the way two people can see the same thing so differently.

S.S.I.: is there a story about your name? or is it just random letters? and yes, Freddy is incredibly cute!

Strokes: whoa, it took me a while to figure that out, so I'm just liking the "nice ficy here"! thanks for that!

rockerchik777: hope you like that chapter I dedicated for you! oh, and I meant to tell you, I was at my friend's party yesterday at this resteraunt, and then we went to look at the jukebox and _My Generation_ was on, and I screamed '_MOONIE!!_' **_really, __really_**, loud! All thses populars just like, _stared_ at me, and then I put it on, and like just stared at it with a grin on my face for the whole song!

Sandy-Pandy: Nay, he will always be mine!

Kate-Emma: you have cool hair, indeed you do.

Crazy Chica 91: ah, it's, uh, _kinda_ purple...ish...and it's not meant to be sad, it just kinda...is. But t'will all get happier later on!

tmrwspromise: ah well, he's cute so that makes up for the bully thing, lol. thanks for the awesome ness!

Waterbug7: well, since you are my _loyalest reviewer _**_EVER!!!_** I figured the least I could do was check out your story, and it is AWESOME!!

So, thanks y'all!

P.S. I wrote my firstest flame ever today!!!


	5. Here you go, Katie!

_Dear Katie,_

Whoa, you have something wrong with you. Here I am, trying to lend a hand, help you out a bit, and you go off on one! And that argument? You were wrong, ok? Meg White can't drum. Besides, you were right later, weren't you? You did tell me a good chick drummer in the end. And I told you that, too. So calm down and stop feeling all 'poor little me', ok?

_Now_, I might be able to get on with you! You're one complicated girl, Katie. Oh, the me and Marta thing? Uh, well, it was like, she had a crush on me, ok? And she asked me out. And I said no, and she said why, and I said because I like Ka- because I like someone else, and she said fine!

So, I forgot about it. Like you do. Then, later, she came up to me and said hey, Freddy, I hope you don't like that girl anymore because I've got Frankie onto her!

So I said, well, I won't tell you what I said, so I ran off and, hey, you know the rest! Because, well...look, it was on our one and only tour, ok? And I kinda liked you since then, and it was you.

That's right. Remember when Frankie came onto you, and I had to beat him up? That was why. You'll have to tell me the full story in your next letter, ok?

And you might be right about George. _You're right._ And because of you, my day, my _life_ was totally and utterly trashed today. I mean, you were off sick today, right? Well, here's how it went.

At lunch, I tried to see if I could really open up to George, like I'd been able to with Zack. I said 'Hey, George, you know that Katie? She's not that bad, really. In fact, I kinda like her. As a friend, of course.'

So he said 'Really? Let's egg her!'

So I said 'Screw you, George, you're not even listening.'

So he said 'Hey, Blondie's gone soft. Blondie likes Katie!'

So I said: 'I told you not to call me that!'

So he said: 'What you gonna do? Huh? Huh? Are you going to get your girlfriend?'

So I snapped. And I punched him. And we had a fight. And I won, then walked off.

But that's not all.

Later, he was coming onto Summer, because she's your best friend, and you weren't here. Zack was at his Guitar Club thing, so it was only me that saw. And once again, I had to go in and beat him up. So, now, I have no friends.

Katie? I hate 50 Cent. I love rock. And that thing you said about a rap song? I told him that. That's what this bust lip is for. And I know that you feel down. But I know how you feel. I know exactly how you feel. Because I'm back to being Loser Freddy. And all because I like you.

That's right, Katie. _I like you. **I LIKE YOU!!!**_ I like the way you get so mad, the way you believe in what's right, the way you play your bass.

Are you going to the school concert? I hope so. It's tonight, Katie. I hope you'll be there.

_**From Freddy.**_

**_Who's already regretting this letter._**

Yo, people. Sorry this isn't so long, but Freddy said all he had to in such a short space of time. Why does he want her to go to the concert? What does she think of all this? You know what you have to do to find out..._REVIEW!_

Next chapter might be the last.

There might be a sequel.

**Reviews!** I've got something like, 11 reviews to answer, and that's quite a lot. Ah, well, I'm not complaining!

**Crazy Chica 91:** Ah, _that_ story. I'm not sure whether to continue or not. What do you think? Also, could the word you were looking for be 'explosively'?

**Emily:** just for you, I've updated! Ok, not really. ButI_ could_ have!

**Swimmerkitti:** Thank you, thank you. It was for a story called..."I Haven't A Clue" or something, and the story annoyed me. Grr...I also read tihs trashy story called "Zack's Cousin" or something. Weirdo person actually _wanted _to write a Mary-Sue. Scary.

**SarahLou**: Yes, Katie is incredibly weird. Also, update MWOSH! I think that's what I mean...

**xobadrhymer03**: WOW! I'M A MUSE_! I'M A MUSE_! I love you! In a non-lesbian way.

**Waterbug7**: Awww, thankyou!

**Dolphin**: yeah, that would be good, only I'm not getting my drumset til Christmas. :(

**S.S.I:** Yeah, my _real_ email address came for hyper-ness. Not the one on here, that's not my real one.

**My Divinest:** Hey, you tie my hands to the keyboard, well, I'll just eat through the ropes! Simple as.

**tmrwspromise**: yahoo! At last we kind of know the Marta/Frankie thing!

**Sandy-Pandy: **Here's the update, ASAP, just like you asked for!

And last but not least,

**writerdude3000**: GREAT review!


	6. Oh, WOW, Freddy!

_Dear Freddy,_

Oh. _My_. _GOODNESS!_ Freddy, what, I mean, _argh!_ Oh _wow! WOW! **WOW! WOW!!!**_ What was all that about? That was so...amazing! Okay, okay, calm down Katie. First of all I'll answer your letter, then I'll tell you my point of view of the school concert. Ok?

First of all, okay, okay, you have a point. A very good point. I was...I was not having a good day that day. Partly because I was sick, so I was feeling sorry for myself, etc. So, can we forget about that? Also, I'll tell you _my_ point of view of the Frankie Thing. I was hanging out, tuning my bass, when Frankie comes up.

'Hey,' he goes. 'You like Freddy but he doesn't like you. He likes Marta.'

So I was feeling, I was feeling _blah_. Because...I liked you. Even then, I liked you. And you liked me, didn't you? Imagine, if we'd both known that then how much better high school would have been!

So then he says 'But I like you. Wanna get off with me?' _Excuse me!?_ 'No.' I said. 'I don't want to "get off" with you.' 'Oh come on,' he said, sleazing, and moving up. 'You know you want to.'

I was scared, Freddy, I admit it. It was like, he was gonna get off with me, and I couldn't stop him. Then, then you came up. My savior. And you beat Frankie up, and he left me alone after that. I was _so_ grateful to you! Afterwards I thought something might happen. But the next day you were back to normal, it was as though nothing had happened. So I followed your lead, and went back to being cold, Ice Queen Katie.

Whoa. Rewind – you had a fight because of _me?_ That's very sweet, but you know I'm a pacifist! Oh well, I guess your heart's in the right place. And you won! Not that _that's_ a surprise, you _always_ win your fights! I remember...no, I wont start that. I could be here writing for hours, going down Memory Lane! But wait – wait wait wait!

_GEORGE CAME ONTO SUMMER!?!? _Poor Summer! And ick – déjà vu! Frankie – George, Frankie – George. I bet they were separated at birth. And you got a _black eye?_ Oh my gosh, Freddy! I can't believe you did that for me!

And I know you like me now. After...after what happened. And Freddy? _I like you too_. **_I LIKE YOU TOO!!!_** Now for the bestest bit of my whole life _ever_. The school concert.

So I walked in, mad at you a little bit still, I guess. I didn't really believe your letter, thought it might be another practical joke you and George had thought up. I hadn't been at school, so for all I knew you might be lying about everything. But y'know, I already had no life and had been humiliated in _at least_ forty different ways, so I had nothing to lose!

I sat down, in the front row where only the geeks sit, and even they moved away from me. The lights dimmed, the curtains opened and the concert started. Ok, I admit, I slept through most of it. Then I heard: 'And now, Freddy and George as G Unit! _Oh no, wait, what's that? No George? _Uh, change of plan. Just Freddy! Yaaay!'

Ok, that pretty much settled it. This whole thing was a cop-out. I tried to go back to sleep, but didn't work. Then the electronic beat cut out, and a guitar and drum kit were brought on stage. You sat down behind the drum kit, and Zack picked up the guitar, then reached over to the microphone.

'Uh, this is a favor for my mate Freddy, as he saved my girlfriend earlier. This song was written by him, and is dedicated to Katie Jonban!'

Then he began to play. It was a simple little rhythm, followed by a series of crashing chords. Then Freddy (you!) joined in with the drums, and also began to sing. _Wait a minute_, I thought. _He can't sing and drum!_ Then I realized (duh) it was a recording.

_Ever since I saw you _

_That one time ago_

_I just can't forget about you_

_They all say that you're wrong for me_

_But I just tell them that I know_

(Drum riff)

(Chorus)

_And my senses tell me that I'm wrong_

_So does my common sense, my head_

_But my heart says_

_That you should be mine_

_My heart is ruling over my head._

(Guitar solo)

(Verse Two)

_We started to get in touch _

_To open up (Open up, open up)_

_But I couldn't say anything right_

_So this is what I'm doing_

_I've been writing it all night _

**(At this point I was crying, but I laughed at that.)**

(Chorus)

(Wild drum solo)

**(You just had to get a drum solo in there, didn't you?)**

_And now this is it _

_You have to give me _

_Yes or No_

(Pause)

_Will you go out with me?_

The lyrics were all romantic, but the tune was awesome, a real rock song. You stepped from behind your drum kit, searching the audience for me.

'Katie?' You said. 'Will you?'

I ran up on stage, and threw myself at you, Freddy. '_Yes.'_ I whispered. '_I will.'_

You held me close, and Zack struck up a slow song. We swayed together, and I whispered in your ear: 'Our first date's going to have to be pretty spectacular to beat this!' 'It will.' You whispered back, smiling. 'It will.'

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Katie Marie Jonban.**_

**_So, people, what do you think? Only the epilogue to go, and then – kablooey! It'll be over! I'm not sure about a sequel, this might be a pretty hard act to follow! Let me know what you think in your reviews. Speaking of reviews..._**

**The Mage of Willowbottom: **Thankyou, I love praise and compliments! Crisps for you!

**Nishia: **Thankyou! A very nice review you gave me! And I don't know why I wrote that, 'cause it looks kinda weird.

**Rockerchik777: **I don't _have_ to make a sequel sticks tongue out and I'm not sure whether I will or not. Let me know what you think!

**Swimmerkitti: **I know, that was an incredibly weird story. Now she's making everyone else in it, or something. (I read Chapter Two, as I was extremely bored.)

**S.S.I.: **The _Epilogue_ is next, and then that's gonna be it!

**SarahLou: **I like you _so_ much! You're so right! Freddy is mine! And thanks for the awesome review.

**Tmrwspromise: **Yeah, I know, Frankie/Marta/George are dumb. Hey – wait a minute – I just realized! I made an OC! And it's not a...a...whatever the male version of a Mary-Sue is! Go me, go me, go me!

**Chinksy: **I know, I used your comment on Freddy always winning his fights for Katie. 'Cause Freddy does, 'cause Freddy's awesome!

**Rhun:** Thank's for the review!

**Emily: **I did! I updated!

**JustVisitingUKgirl: **Thank you! And I forget to review sometimes as well...


	7. Epilogue

Katie sat down and switched on her computer. It had been just over a week since the school concert, and so much had changed. Freddy and Katie were now going out, and they were very close to Summer and Zack. They had made friends with Lawrence, too, and had re-started the band.

They had renamed it, as they didn't feel it was still _School of Rock_ without Dewey. All the band wrote songs, and they could tell each other exactly what they thought about them, and no one would be hurt. The band was now called _School's Still Rockin'_, in memory of the original. Katie had been living the past week in a blur of happiness. She had a boyfriend, best friends, and she was doing what she loved best – playing in a band. She never could've believed she would be this happy again.

She logged onto AIM. Freddy said hi to her, as usual.

**GoinDown:** hey, Katie, what's up?

**SilentButCool:** lol.

**GoinDown:** what was that for?

**SilentButCool:** just remembering the last time you said that to me. So much has changed since then. Me and you, for example.

**GoinDown:** yeah...I remember how you said 'why are you talking to me?' and I felt so sad, because even then I liked you so much. I just thought that my life had gone so wrong, because I liked you and you hated me.

**SilentButCool:** and look at us now! We've been going out for a week, and haven't argued once!

**GoinDown:** uh, Katie? There was that time where we had the argument over pancakes, then the one with my phone, then the one over driving...

**SilentButCool:** ok, ok! But we haven't had any MAJOR fights.

**GoinDown: **you make me smile. Katie?

**SilentButCool: **yes?

**GoinDown:** I love you.

**SilentButCool:** I love you too.


End file.
